1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switched reluctance motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switched reluctance motor (SRM) generally called an SR motor rotates a rotor using a reluctance torque according to a change in magnetic reluctance as described in Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 10-2008-0026872. The switched reluctance motor has a low manufacturing cost, hardly requires maintenance, and has a permanent lifespan due to high reliability. The switched reluctance motor is configured to include: a stator part including a stator yoke and a plurality of stator salient poles protruded from the stator yoke; and a rotor part including a rotor core and a plurality of rotor salient poles protruded from the rotor core so as to face the stator salient poles and rotatably received in the stator part.
In the case of the switched reluctance motor according to the prior art, in order to maintain rotation balancing of a rotor, a balancing member coupled to the rotor has been used. As a method of coupling this balancing member to the rotor, a method of coupling an additional weight member to an upper surface or a side of the balancing member to maintain balancing has been used. However, in the case of coupling this additional weight member to the balancing member, the weight member is separated at the time of high speed rotation of the switched reluctance motor. Particularly, in the case of coupling the weight member to the side of the balancing member, wind noise occurs.
Further, in the case of controlling the balancing by appropriately cut-machining the balancing member, a dedicated machine for controlling a machined amount and a dust collector are separately required. Particularly, in the case in which a machined amount is large, wind noise occurs.